Made In Detroit
by BreyerRose
Summary: Takes place after 11/13 impact. Alex and Chris were only trying to help Jay Lethal win his match. Everyone didn't need to run down to the ring and act like they were the bad guys.


~ So I was inspired by the events on impact when the guns tried to help jay lethal. Seriously, he just couldn't take advantage of a good situation… c'mon jay! Anyway, that stupid video game thing cut in when everyone was confronting Alex and Chris down in the ring, and this is my take on it and the proceeding events.~

Alex paced the length of the bench back and forth. He was muttering to himself throwing glances at the dirty blonde sitting on the wooden structure. Chris' head hung low, his chin all but touching the soft cotton of his blue t-shirt. It really wasn't supposed to be this hard.

"Stop pacing," the request was whisper soft.

Alex ignored it, although he would've liked to sit still, he was afraid to at the moment. He needed something to keep him occupied or else... well AJ and Joe really wouldn't like the way he handled things then. Making Alex stand down in the ring while Mick Foley berated him was at least tolerable, this was unacceptable. Hell, if Jay Lethal had just followed the obvious plan then everyone would be celebrating and he would not be pacing the length of the wooden bench in their dressing room.

"Please stop," Chris tried again.

Alex took a deep breath and finally stopped directly in front of the older boy. He pushed his hand through Chris' dark blonde hair making him pick his head up. Alex's jaw clenched at the small ruby red trickle running down his chin.

"He didn't mean it Alex." It was supposed to be a defense. "And it was kinda my fault."

"The hell it was," he growled. "And I don't give a damn if he meant it or not. He's been working stiff all fucking week."

"Let's face it; Joe has never been the gentlest guy in the world in or out of the ring."

Alex snorted. "No shit. We were only trying to help though. There really wasn't a need to start throwing his weight around. I mean who the fuck died and made him Cobra Commander?"

Chris smirked and shook his head.

"Seriously, it wasn't even like we were doing anything that the Main Event Mafia wouldn't do themselves. Christ look what they did to Petey."

The older blonde shuddered a bit. Scotty and Petey had been good friends. How could one person change so quickly and betray someone who they had been so close with? Hadn't he and Alex considered going to Kevin just a couple weeks ago when AJ and Joe had gotten up in their faces, once again over Mick Foley. Sure, the guy was a legend, but he didn't walk on water. Chris was thankful for the sacrifices Mick had made for the business, but damnit he and Alex had sacrificed too. Why was it that everyone was so hung up who had given more to the business, shouldn't the point be that _everyone_ in the locker room had given up something to be here?

"Babe." Chris snapped his sapphire blue eyes back to Alex's face with a sheepish smile. "You weren't even listening to me, were you?"

Alex couldn't help the way the corners of his mouth twitched upward as he tried to look upset.

"Sorry," Chris mumbled. "I was just thinking that could have of been us."

"Huh?"

"Well, we were just talking about going to see Kevin and stuff and the reunion obviously wouldn't have been all warm and fuzzy."

Alex sighed and finally sat down beside his partner. "No, I guess it wouldn't have. Maybe Christian was right, maybe we shouldn't have chosen a side. Let's face it, I've never been very good at playing with others, and you… I don't know, maybe I've tampered with your mind."

Chris rested his head on the brunette's shoulder. "My mind was messed up far before you came along. And besides, what has AJ or Joe ever done for me? You've always been there. Maybe you haven't always had my back, but you've always had my heart."

Alex squeezed Chris' knee. "Ditto."

The blonde smirked and closed his eyes for a second. "Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"Next week I say we stage a mutiny. What's the quickest way to kill a snake?"

"Cut its head off."

"Exactly. Next week we'll show them just how we get done in Detroit."

Alex nodded curtly. "Damn right. But for now, let's go fix your nose and then get the hell outta here. My plan for this evening did not include sitting around here all night long and listening to the bitches run their mouths. Christ if I wanted to hear so much squawking I'd go share a locker room with the knockouts."

"Babe lets be fair," Chris admonished, "not even the girls are that bad."

"True," Alex smiled as he stood up, pulling Chris by the hand.

"So, just what do you have in mind for this evening?" the blonde asked while Alex wet the corner of a towel with warm water.

"You're just gonna have to wait and see," Alex smirked.

Chris' bottom lip fell in a pout, and Alex happily leaned in sucked it into his mouth. "You're gonna love it don't worry," he muttered into the kiss.

"Well I don't doubt that. I'm just surprised your plans don't include going to kick AJ and Joe's ass tonight."

"Don't tempt me," chocolate brown eyes instantly darkened to onyx.

"What if I tempted you in another way," Chris leaned in and captured Alex's mouth, nipping gently at his bottom lip and sucking his tongue like a lollipop.

Alex moaned and grabbed the blonde's sides, melding himself further into the boy. Alex snuck his hands under Chris' shirt caressing the skin on the small of his back. When he pulled away, he stared into clouded blue eyes, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"Let's go home," Chris whispered licking his kiss swollen lips.

"I'm picking up what you're laying down," Alex smirked like a cat who'd just stumbled onto a bowl of cream.


End file.
